New Girl in Town/Transcript
Maya: Hey Barbie! Barbie: Hi Maya! What's with the fountain? Maya: Still outta order! The usual? Barbie: Yes please! Maya: Of course! A chocolate raspberry parfait, four chopped walnuts, a pinch of cinnamon. and a biscotti stirstick. Barbie: Thanks Maya! Maya: And for you, Miss? Grace: Can I get a chocolate raspberry parfait, four chopped walnuts, a pinch of cinnamon and a biscotti stir-stick? Barbie: That's my dessert! Unnamed woman: Excuse me? Barbie: You just ordered my exact, same dessert! May I join you? Unnamed person: Totally! scoots over with her chair and dessert I'm Barbie! Grace: I'm Grace! Nice to meet you Barbie's hand Barbie: I just LOOOVE parfaits! Grace: It's all about distributing the topping to ice cream racio to create the scientifically most delicious spoonful! Barbie: How can an ice cream sundae taste any more delicious?! Grace: Try it! --Barbie does the same thing Grace did, just not in the same order-- Barbie: --She crunches a bit-- What in the world?! Barbie: You're RIGHT! This IS more delicious! Grace: Mm-hm! Approximately eighteen percent tastier! Barbie: --On confession couch-- She is so in style! I wonder if she already has a BFF? Grace: --On confessional couch-- Barbie's really cool! And so is Malibu! I think I'm really going to- Taffy: barking Grace: I'm, sorry? Taffy: again Grace: What? That? --Starts to move toward camera-- --Grace scans Barbie's look to see which bow matches her the most to test which one goes best with her hair and herself-- --The scanner scans, Barbie smiles, Grace puts the bow on Barbie's head, she looks in the mirror, her eyes light up with a smile, and Barbie hugs Grace, but Raquelle sees this, looking shocked-- --Grace is showing Barbie how to throw a generic flying disc, to make sure the flying disc suits approximately to make the scientifically perfect throw and perfect catch-- --The generic flying disc almost hits Raquelle in the head, which she ducks just in time, but screams, and it flies back to Grace-- --Grace uses the sun to the exact, perfect way of shining a rainbow on herself and Barbie with water from a spray-bottle-- Grace: Now, double up on the butterscotch bomb - Awesome! Quick, Cashow Combo, Cashew Combo! Grace: And that's how you beat Bonbon Blaster! Barbie: Grace! You make everything more fun! --hugs her-- Raquelle: --takes a picture-- Ha! More competition for Malibu's Most Admired, huh?! Watch out! Barbie's got a new best friend, you've been replaced! Nikki: --receives text-- Oh, no! Summer: Oh no! Midge: Ohhh no! Teresa: All right, it's two o'clock! --receives text-- Oh no! --Grace is putting Malibu-drinks on top of fountain with Barbie next to her-- --Barbie notices her friends' angry faces-- Barbie: Oh! Hey, guys! What's up? Raquelle: What's up indeed, Barbie! We're all FA-URIOUS! Aren't we? Guys?? -Nikki, Summer, Midge and Teresa are all nervous now, not knowing what to say or due after confronting her- Barbie: Guys! This is my new BFF! Grace! Teresa, Nikki, Midge and Summer: --All saying "hi" nervously, some saying "hey" nervously-- Grace: Hello. Barbie, do you have any mints? Barbie: Of course! --hands her a giant case of mints-- Raquelle: Uuum - what is she doing? --Grace races up with mints, puts every mint in each cup, and is done holding the mint-case-- --The fountain explodes with the liquid drink that the cups contained-- Teresa: She fixed the fountain! Oh my god, that is awesome, you are --Other chattering going on, too-- Barbie: You can never have enough BFFs, Raquelle! It's science! --winks at the camera-- Transcript Guide